Faith Escapes
by Anaiya Illyria
Summary: Faith is turned. She goes back to Sunnydale. Between seasons 5 and 6.
1. chapter one

Faith Escapes  
  
Summary: Faith is turned into a vampire and goes back to Sunnydale. Happened between seasons 5 and 6.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortuneatly I do not own any of the BtVS characters. If I did Angel never would have left. So Joss can keep them. I'm just going to borrow them.  
  
Chapter 1 The Plan  
  
One day while sitting in her cell, Faith, was talking to her neighbor in the cell next door. "So, how many people have made a successful escape since you have been here?" she asked quietly so that the guards could not hear her.  
  
"Not very many. Only 5 or 6. And I've been here for 247 years." Mercedes replied just as quietly. Neither of the girls wanted to be separated. They had formed a friendship of sorts.  
  
Faith knew that that meant that she was a vampire and she thought, I guess I'll have to slay her since I'm the slayer and all. Hey maybe that could work to my advantage. I bet none of the other people who tried to escape were slayers.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Faith." Said Mercedes.  
  
"I was just wondering how you survived in here for 247 years and yet you only look 20 or 30." Replied Faith evenly.  
  
"Well, I could tell you, but -"  
  
"I know. Then you'd have to kill me, right?"  
  
"No, I'd have to.well basically yeah."  
  
Faith walked over to her bed and sat down. She says thoughtfully, "Mercedes, I'm a Slayer, will you change me?"  
  
"I sense a plan, Slayer. What is it?" growled Mercedes.  
  
"Well, If you changed me, I could go back to Sunnydale, where I used to live and torment Buffy and finally.well, kill all her friends or change them or something that way and.finally when she is begging me to kill her.change her." Explained Faith rather quickly.  
  
Mercedes thought about it for a few minutes. Faith was nervous about revealing her plan to anyone so she started pacing. "So, who is Buffy anyway?" pondered Mercedes.  
  
"Buffy is the other Slayer. The 'undefeatable' Slayer. You have to know her to kill her. At least that's what Angelus once said. Or he said something very similar to that." Faith answered.  
  
"Two Slayers at once? How is this possible? And why is one in jail?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"We've got years. Take your time."  
  
"She drowned but was resuscitated by one of her friends. So she died new slayer but was brought back to life. I'm in jail because I killed a guy."  
  
"I see. Why should I change you?"  
  
"Haven't you ever wanted a Slayer?"  
  
"Hasn't every vampire wanted a Slayer?"  
  
"Here's your chance." Faith walked over to the prison bars bent them aside so she could slip through then she slipped through them. She offered Mercedes her neck. Mercedes vamped out and bites Faith. She drained most of her blood before cutting her wrist and offering it to Faith. The guards, thinking Faith was dead, buried her in the cemetery. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
Three days later (or I should say nights) Faith crawls out of her grave. I'm hungry, she thought. Oh well, guess I'd better find some food. She walks around for a while till she sees a guy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Faith."  
  
"I'm Ryan" stuttered the guy.  
  
"Well, Ryan, you look like you're lost. Do you need help finding something or someone?"  
  
"Well, actually, I went for a walk and got lost and am not sure how to get home." Ryan explained guitily.  
  
"I could help you find your way. If you want me too that is. What do you say?" asked Faith sweetly.  
  
"That'd be great. Thanks a lot."  
  
Faith and Ryan start walking towards Ryan's house. When they arrive Ryan says "Do you want to come in?"  
  
Faith says "Sure."  
  
"Are you hungry? I could make us some dinner."  
  
"I'd like that." Said Faith.  
  
"Follow me into the kitchen so we can talk." Commanded Ryan.  
  
Faith follows Ryan into the kitchen and she asks him to turn around. She starts to kiss him when he stops. Then he tries to pull away from her. She vamps out and drains his blood.  
  
"Wow!! That was exhilarating!! My first ever kill."  
  
A/N I'm not sure I'm going to finish this story. Review and let me know what you think, PLEASE!!! 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
Faith walks up to Buffy's house and then pauses. I don't think I want her to know I'm back in town just yet, she probably thinks I'm still evil. Faith walks away. I know I'll go to Giles' house. No, he'll call the prison. Hmmm. I guess I could go to Willow's house. No, she might blab on accident. Xander. That's where I can go. After all, he does think we had a "connection". Ha. She knocks on Xander's Door.  
  
"What the heck are you doing, knocking on my. Faith?" yells Xander.  
  
"Hey, buddy. I'm back in town for a little visit. Thought I'd drop by here first." Says Faith seductively.  
  
"You wanna come in?" asks Xander.  
  
"Yeah, let's go into your room."  
  
"Faith, nothing can happen between us. I've got a girlfriend, now. I'm really happy with her. I'm thinking I might ask her to marry me."  
  
"You're not engaged yet so its five by five."  
  
"You don't get it, I'm going to be engaged."  
  
"You don't get it, I don't care."  
  
"Okay, but you can't tell anyone about what - if anything - we do tonight."  
  
"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm back in town. I kinda want to surprise B with the info." Faith replies willingly.  
  
"Oh my god. Didn't you hear?" asks Xander. "Of course you didn't. You were in prison. Buffy's dead, Faith."  
  
"No, she can't be dead." Says Faith while thinking. There goes my plans for a happy unlife.  
  
"Yeah, it happened a few weeks ago. She died to save her little sister from the HellGod Glory. It was different."  
  
"So how is Giles dealing? I mean, he was her watcher after all."  
  
"Well, he isn't doing so well. He pretty much stays in his apartment all day. Not moving. It's very un-Giles-ish." "Oh, my god. And Joyce? What about Willow? How's everybody? Gimme some details." Proded Faith.  
  
"Okay. Joyce has turned to Dawn for comfort. Willow has turned to Tara. Dawn's pretty okay with it, seeing how it was kinda her fault. She was a little suicidal at first, but she's gotten over that."  
  
"Who the hell is Tara?"  
  
"She's Will's girlfriend."  
  
"Willow's a lesbian? When did that happen?"  
  
"Well, she's Bisexual. She would take Oz back in a heartbeat. But he left." 


	4. authors note

A/N HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going through a major writers block for this story I don't know where else to go with it. If anybody has some ideas on where I could go with the story now that would be greatly greatly appreciated. I don't think I want to bring Buffy back but I don't know. Any help would be appreciated. Even if you just say that you think I should dump the story and start over with a new idea. HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Faith Escapes Chapter Four  
  
"Faith, do you care about me?" asked Xander.  
  
"Um. I'm not sure how to answer that. I think you're a great friend and a great guy, but I'm not sure we could be anything other than friends. Ya get me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what are you gonna do now that you're back in town?"  
  
"Hang out and kill some stuff."  
  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense. What with you being the slayer and all."  
  
"Do you think that there'll be a new slayer called now that Buffy's dead?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask Giles. He's Mr. Know-It-All."  
  
"How about you ask him for me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But you'll never get the chance." mumbled Faith.  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you."  
  
Faith vamps out and bites Xander. She turns him into a vampire. 


End file.
